Chocolate Rain
by CelestiasFaithful
Summary: The world of video games is full of new faces and new worlds, but it's never happened like this before. When the world of equines somehow becomes intertwined with video games, the original game characters must help their pony doppelgangers before they're stuck there...well, as Pinkie would say- FOREEEEEVER. (Rated T for violence and possible vulgarity later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, reader! Welcome to my first fanfic even written ****_specially _****for fanfiction, so this is probably going to be a huge crash-and-burn, but hey- there could be a miracle! Reviews are always welcome- I always have room for improvement!**

**Anyway, this idea came to mind when I was listening to the epic Sugar Rush theme song on YouTube and I found this ****_beautiful _****piece of My Little Pony fanart by =Anjilasaurus ( art/PARTY-GO-326378656)**

**Anyway- sit back, relax- and enjoy the ride!**

**((DISCLAIMER: I do not own My Little Pony or Wreck-It-Ralph.))  
**

* * *

**Chapter One- "Something Sweet, Not Sour"  
**

It was typical day in the arcade game _Sugar Rush. T_he candy was sweet, and the inhabitants of the game were even sweeter. The arcade had just opened, the game's theme song blasted throughout the sugary universe.

As the little racer girls of Sugar Rush got into their cars, already wide awake, a certain mistake in the game was still sleeping. The 'mistake' snored, it's side moving up and down rhythmically. She was different. She was something unlike anyone -or anything- in the game. She didn't know it yet, but she was a glitch.

Or was she?

_S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car_

_Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! Hey!_

_ S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car_

_Say SUGAR RUSH! Hey! _

_SUGAR RUSH!_

"I'm sorry...Dashie...your number came up..." said the creature as she slept, her leg twitching. She body heaved up and down deeply as she mumbled "Life is a party...Griffon tastes like two animals at once...maybe I can stuff you..." The bits of her demented dream came out vocally without any emotion in the voice as the rest of the theme song played.

_kanashiku nattara _

_mabuta wo tojite goran _

_hora yume no naka nara _

_namida wo wasurerareru_

_ moshi koko de ensuto shitatte_

_ boku tachi wa _

_awatetari shinai _

_amai mono demo ikaga? _

_S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car _

_ Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! Hey! _

_S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car _

_Say SUGAR RUSH! Hey! _

_SUGAR RUSH!_

_karada no highway wo kake meguru yo _

_toubun wo genki no gasoline ni Oh- _

_S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car _

_Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! Hey! _

_S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car Say SUGAR RUSH! Hey!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

Two sky blue eyes popped open, as the music finally awoke her. "Hidey ho, pony-o! Time ta' wake up!" it said in a high pitched sing-song voice. The bright pink equine stretched out it's front legs, as if they were arms. It shook it's dark magenta hair, small grains of pure sugar flying from it. She still had her eyes closed from yawning, and opened her mouth as a few sugar molecules landed on her tongue.

"mmm- sugar!"

Her blue eyes popped open again. "_sugar?!_"

_S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car _

_Say SUGAR RUSH! SUGAR RUSH! Hey! _

_S-U-G-A-R _

_Jump into your racing car Say SUGAR RUSH! Hey!_

_SUGAR RUSH!_

Her eyes fixated at the array of sugary snacks in the landscape around her as the song finally ended.

She was in a opening among a forest all made out of tree-shaped candy canes. She had fallen asleep in a small meadow of soft coconut grass (it was dyed bright green, of course) and solid sugar flowers. A small pond of some brown liquid was next to her spot. Coconut grass filled with chocolate frogs and gummy insects lined it. Pinkie Pie got up, wide-awake, and walked over to it, staring at her cherry expression in the chocolate fluid. Suddenly, a few Swedish Fish jumped out of the water, distorting the image.

She stuck her head in it, suddenly coming back out, a a wet head of straight pink hair coming back out.

"chocolate milk-"

Memories flooded her suddenly, a serious expression on her face.

"Drink the glass, no the milk-"

"Eternal chaos-"

She stared at the wide candy-coated beyond, which had suddenly become her worst nightmare. Her mind taking her to a world like this, only with upside-down houses, everyone she knew the opposite of themselves and grey, popcorn corn fields, rabbits with horse-like 6-foot tall legs, and her home turned into a psychopath's version of Candy Land. She remembered an ugly, misshapen figure on a silver and red throne, extra tall and slender for his odd shape. The head of a horse, the arms of a lion and an eagle, the feet of a dragon and a bison, the tail of a different dragon, the horns of a goat and a deer. And the eyes. The evil, dagger-like sickly yellow eyes with red pupils, the bushy cream eyebrows and the beard, and the extremely large snaggle-tooth that led to his mouth, which had once spewed the words of chaos and disharmony.

"-comes with_ chocolate rain_."


	2. Chapter 2

***blows dust of off story***

**Whoo- this things old! Better put it to good use...**

**((sort of an AU here for Sugar Rush to fit in with the storyline. Everyone still hates Vanellope but she is allowed to race, and somehow King Candy's rigged the game so she won't reset the game when racing, and that she'll never get on the roster.))**

* * *

**Chapter Two- "****_Something Wicked This Race Comes_****"**

Vanellope sat in her car along with the other child racers. The smell of the candy-scented gasoline was in the air as the cars idled. They were expecting King Candy any time now. It had already been twenty minutes, and a few racers turns their cars off, and eventually everyone did, the last trials of pink sweet-smelling exhaust fading away. A few racers began to lean over to the car next to them and begin a conversation. Most of them started with the questioning of where their king was, which was always met with a shrug or "beats me... he's never been late for a race before.". Vanellope had finally had enough, as she jumped from her car and ran into the stands to find her best friend, Wreck-It Ralph from the old 8-bit game _Fix-It Felix Jr._

"Hey, Stinkbrain!" she greeted. "Wanna go up to the castle and get King Candy? He should be here by now and I wanna race already!"

"M'kay." Ralph said, getting up and starting the walk towards the nearby castle.

"So, you think he slept in or something?" asked Ralph nonchalantly.

"Dunno, this is the first time he's been over five minutes late. He's sorta OCD about being on time. Like-" she hopped up and down like a rabbit, making Ralph smirk. "_I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!_"

With that said, they walked quickly in silence as the castle as only about fifty yards away.

When they arrived, the oreo guard had gotten their time off -since the king wasn't in the castle during the roster races they had nothing at the castle to guard- so it was easy to sneak in. So easy, in fact, it probably wouldn't be considered sneaking.

They ran up a few flights of stairs, reaching a room where they heard two voices. They quickly ran past the doorway, pushing their backs against the wall and listened in curiously.

"I-I don't know exactly-" said the panicked voice of Sour Bill, this sentence cut off by a gasp of horror.

"Now, now, _Sourpatch_..." said a voice. It wasn't King Candy's...it was a voice that had a sickly sweet tone, as if it was enjoying it's torture of Sour Bill. It also sounded villainous and mischievous. Suddenly there was the shadow of what appeared to be a lion paw was now stretched on the wall, grabbing the sour gumball and holding him up in the air, it's claws flexing as Bill cried in pain."Tell me where your little_ glitch problem_ is." it said sternly.

"I've never heard this guy's voice before, and there haven't been any new games recently..." muttered Ralph to his small friend as they had their backs to the wall, as Sour Bill cried _"I don't know! I don't know!_".

"Oh, because I'm not _from_ this _game_, _Wreck-It Ralph_." the voice sneered, as Ralph's eye grew wide as me mumbled "Oops."

"_I_ for one, am I _creator of chaos_, a _demon of disharmony_, and a _god of corruption_! A force too powerful for your _video game world_ within that of these odd-looking _apes_ called _humans_!" Suddenly, a yellow aura of magic grabbed Ralph, bound him in the solid-like glow and covered his mouth, and dragged him into the room.

Vanellope ran in after her friend. "Hey! Leave him alo-" she stopped in mid sentences as a 12-foot tall figure loomed over her.

"_As you were saying?_"

* * *

**I'm also wanting your opinions of who should wake up in ****_Hero's Duty_****- Princess Celestia (as a sort of commander), Gilda, or Rainbow Dash? (either way, the famous Snowflake will be making an appearance...YEAAAH!) I know for a fact the Cybugs will be changelings.**

**I'm pretty sure AppleJack is going to wake up in ****_Fix-It Felix Jr._**** with the Flim Flam Brothers, and will pretty much go after them in a rage and they'll accidentally play the game themselves, since Flim and Flam are unicorns and can magically fix stuff, and AJ can buck out windows and shit.**


End file.
